Son of Neptune
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: Annabeth didnt tell anyone that Percy proposed to her. This is that AU version of mine. Hope you enjoy! Don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

ok. this is sort-of a musical son of neptune fiction. Just please read and review at the end. I really dont care what you put. so here you go.

**If i own pjo i wouldnt be here!**

* * *

><p>I hopped down from the Argo ll. Nobody was insight at the Roman camp. I turned toward Jason.<p>

"Well, this is weird." He commented. I heard two more thumps; Leo and Piper had gotten off. Jason started up the path leading toward the center of the camp. Jason paused, and tilted his head.

"Hear that?"

"Nope." Leo answered. Jason frowned. He turned south-east (the path split off into the cardinal directions) and walked off. Piper shrugged and followed. Piper was really quiet. Maybe she thought that Jason already had a girlfriend. We walked a little while toward an arena looking building. I have to say, the architecture was amazing. Then I heard it. Muted guitar notes. They must be doing a karaoke contest or just having a concert. I started running toward the Arena. I knew this song. It was a "Percy Jackson classic", as he called it. A deep voice rumbled through the air as the first verse came up.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

I ran up the stairs, curiosity taking over. I reached the top of the short stair case. A couple hundred people, swaying to the Journey song, stood at the bottom.

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

My eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the voice. A black-hair, green-eyed Perseus Jackson stood at the mic. My heart ached seeing my fiancé, when he didn't know who I was.

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

Jason, Leo, and Piper walked up beside me. Piper noticed my heart-broken posture and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned into her embrace. We had become really good friends along the 3 week journey over here. Well, being only us girls, it was an extremely close relationship. I sighed. I prayed to Hera (and I NEVER do that) and Aphrodite that Percy remembered me. The sweet sound of Percy's vocalization filled my mind.

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh Girl_

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

I flinched at this part. It was true. We were two strangers left to fall in love again. Yes, he does get the joy of rediscovering me. But we have to start from scratch.

_Oh girl_

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours_

_Faithfully_

When he finished, applause filled the arena. Percy blushed slightly. That was SO seaweed brain. Always not truly taking in his praise. Piper released me to applaud too. Jason pointed out a brown headed girl to Leo; who was fervently shaking his head. Jason let loose a booming laugh; making all heads turned to our direction. Weapons were out in a matter of seconds. Jason had his coin-sword out, Leo and Piper had theirs out. My hand resided on my knife. Percy pushed through that crowd.

"What the Ha.. Pluto?" He asked. My mouth comes into a small smile.

"You have something we want, and we have something you want." I replied.

"Who _are_ you?" A girl standing in the front asked.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Leo Valdez, son of Hephatitus, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper piped up. (A/N: he he piper piped!) A wave whispers rippled through the crowd. The black-haired teenage girl stepped up.

"Jason? Where in the Pluto were you?" She stalked up to him.

"Err... I was at Camp Half-Blood. With the Greeks. They really are very nice, and clever at that." Jason replied. The girl pursued her lips.

"Andy..." Percy warned. The girl sighed.

"Well, I am Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Neptune. And Sally Jackson. Hollow Head over there is my younger brother." She said, only to earn a HEY! from Percy.

* * *

><p>k. there it whent. i hoped you like it<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked behind the two siblings.

"Reyna? Bobby? Gwen?" He called out into the crowd. Three people pushed their way through the crowd. Two girls and a satyr.

"Jason!" The Goth one on the left cried out. She sprinted up to him, and tackled him.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Reyna, does it look like I'm dead?" Jason questioned. The Goth laughed, and turned to us.

"Sorry. I am Reyna Martin, daughter of Pluto. Gwen over there is a daughter of Minerva. And Bobby is a faun." I smiled. At least they were relatively friendly. Gwen walked over to me.

"So, you must be the famous Annabeth Chase. Peanut Brain over there wouldn't shut up about you. You were the only thing he really remembered." She said. I breathed out a breath, that I didn't know I was holding. Gwen smiled.

"Do you want to sleep in our cabin?" I politely denied her offer. She shrugged.

"We won't kill you in your sleep, you know." Gwen said. I laughed; a task I haven't done in eternity. My hand reached toward my neck; grasping the ring I had been given to by Percy. I had put it on a necklace the day after he went missing. Gwen stared at my hand. My half-sister opened her mouth, as to say something. She eyed my necklace (which I had tucked under my clothes). I snapped my hand down to my side. I didn't want anybody to know just yet.

Gwen said her goodbyes, and walked toward Jason. As I looked around the room, I noticed Seaweed Brain bickering with his older sister; Jason, Piper, Reyna, Bobby and Gwen talking. Leo was showing of his boat, to what looked like the Vulcan cabin. I turned toward the stage. I would come here after everyone left. I needed to get it out of me.

* * *

><p>I glanced around the Arena. Everyone was asleep. Leo, Piper, and Jason were tucked away safely in the Argo II. I crept up the stairs, ready to cover myself if I was caught.<p>

I made sure nobody was around, before I pulled the mic up to my lips.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Six pence in a shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue_

I took another breath. This song was so...

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears_

_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

_Tears were now freely flowing down my face._

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_

_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_This can't be happenin' to me_

_This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray"_

_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song that she ever heard_

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could've been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_

_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_This can't be happenin' to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_

_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_This can't be happenin' to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_It's just a dream, yeah, yeah_

I belted out the last verse. That song was what I felt about the whole 'Hera Exchange' as Leo called it.

"Who is it?" A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around, knife against the person's throat.

"Whoa!" Gwen said. She stumbled backward.

"What do you mean?" I placed my hand on my hips.

"Someone proposed to you. And I am assuming it was Percy?"

"Dang, you are observant. And yes, it was him." I replied. Gwen wrapped her arms around me.

"It's going to be ok. I knew he had a fiancé, before you got here. The Venus cabin was Pluto-bent on getting him as one of their boyfriends. But he kept saying ' No. I have a fiancé.' Everyday would be the same cycle. You have received a blessing from Juno herself. She _is_ the protector of young brides." Gwen lectured. I smiled.

"Thanks, Gwen. I really needed something to... increase my courage." I hugged her for a few seconds.

"Hey, no problem. But we need to get back to our sleeping places, because Lupa will rip our heads off if we are caught." Gwen said goodnight, and walked off. I smiled. Percy did remember me. Maybe even as his fiancé. I started walking toward the ship. I started climbing up the ladder.

"Annabeth! Wait!" A familiar cry came from a distance. I turn to see Percy running toward me, like Kampé was after him.

"Annabeth!" He called again. I stepped down the ladder, utterly confused why he was like this.

When Percy reached me, he was out of breath.

"Oh, Annabeth. I thought I would never see you again." Percy cupped my cheek. He leaned in, his breath washing over my face. Smiling, I replied.

"Same here, Percy. I really miss you."

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." He confided. Percy Jackson then captured his lips with mine; sealing the space between us.

* * *

><p>Yep! I thought I didn't and still don't own PJO! ok how was that?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Come with me." Percy said, taking my hand. We talked for awhile on the way. He finally stopped. I should have guessed we were going to the beach.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you may, my fine gentlemen." I took his hand in mine, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He grabbed his iPod out of his pant pocket. When we each had an ear bud in our ear, he pressed played.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted?_

We swayed gently to the music of Lee Ann Womack's I hope you dance. Percy lifted me up onto his feet. I raised an eyebrow. He answered me by twirling me in a very professional way.

_God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living' might mean taking' chances, but they're worth taking'_

_Loving' might be a mistake, but it's worth making'_

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling' out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_Dance_

_Dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

We didn't stop when the song flowed into another. I guessed that Percy had somehow acquired dancing lessons. Maybe Aphrodite had hijacked his brain. I didn't know; or care. I haven't seen Percy in forever.

_No air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_If I should die before I wake_

_Its cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Is there an other way I can make you understand?_

_But how_

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, No air air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off_

_The ground and float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, No air air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, No air air_

_Got me here out in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you goin' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air, no air, air_

Percy leaned so his forehead so it was on mine. We swayed to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

"We need to get married as soon as possible. With this war going on I don't think I could stand losing you without you being mine." Percy said. I was shocked. I didn't know he still wanted to get married. He waited for me to answer.

"Yes, Percy. Yes." He grinned. Percy undid my necklace and took my ring. Once he slipped it onto my left ring-finger, he said:

"Now, you are mine." I rolled my eyes. He smirked.

"Got to love me." I laughed. He smiled again. We stood there in each other's arms until Apollo deicide to rise in the east. Percy pecked me on the lips and darted to his cabin; before Andy woke up. I smiled to myself. Today was a fairytale.

* * *

><p>k! how was that one? to me, it SUCKED! i couldn't really get it right, you know? well anyone catch the music reference? and can someone give me a list a list of monsters, cuz i used a library to read them. My mom refused to by me a book. haha. I still need a list. pretty please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

SO SORRY! This is a Author's note. I am thinking of doing a PJO musical. (Own the idea/plot) Should I or should I not? I think I am anyway. But IDK. I need to know if someone thinks it's a good or stupid idea. Depends.

SO Should I or Should I not?

Has anyone seen Bruno Mars The Lazy Song video? It's so funny. The bad thing is that the monkeys look like him. And did you know the reason for Ke$ha's dollar sign on her name is that she was living off of food stamps before? She is one of my favorite female artist. And she inspires me. Whoops…. I am rambling. TTYL! (gods! I just didn't do that!)


	5. Chapter 5

We stood in front of the Argo II. We had seven. Percy, Andy, Piper, Leo, Jason, Gwen and me. The Roman Oracle decided it was to be us. The Romans were outraged that more Greeks were going than them. But Andy (and Piper's charmspeaking) had it settled in a matter of seconds. She had taken over when Jason had gone M.I.A. And she had earned a lot of respect. I walked up to the loading dock.

"Ready?" I asked my fellow voyagers. They collected their supplies, and walked onto the ship. We had seven and one of us was going to die. Maybe. Hopefully not. I felt Percy's strong arms wrapping me into an embrace. I leaned head back onto his shoulder.

"Ready for this? I hope no one dies." He confirmed my thoughts out loud.

"I am ready, but I am scared I am going to lose you. I have this feeling something bad is going to happen. Gods, I hate quests!" I said. Percy squeezed my torso.

"Well all Hades, Annabeth! Don't jinx us!" He joked. I sighed.

"Percy…Just in case something happens, and we get separated; I love you."

"Ti amo, mi Annabeth."

"What?"

"I love you. It's Italian. My mom taught it to me, and would say that to me every night."

"Oh. Well, Ti amo, mi Percy."

"Hey! That's my thing!" Percy exclaimed. I giggled. That was Percy for you. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Catch me if you can!" Percy ran up the rest of the loading dock, leaving me by myself. I laughed out loud. (A/N: LOL! sorry had 2 do that!) I ran up the ram, onto the deck. Leo had done an amazing job. The boat was a standard three mast boat; sort-of shaped like a pirate ship. And I bet Percy and Andy felt right at home.

"Hey, err...Andy can I ask you something?" Leo asked from the crow's nest. Andy's checks tinted light pink for a second. Andy started to climb up the mast. I watched Leo converse with the Daughter of Neptune.

"They look good together don't they?" Piper came up behind me.

"Leo and Andy? Yeah, they balance themselves." I agreed. Gwen walked up to us.

"Gossiping?" She commented. Piper snorted.

"Hades no! We were talking about how Leo and Andy are good for each other. Don't you agree?" Piper quizzed Gwen. The offspring of Minerva glanced at the couple.

"Yeah. I wish I could have someone like that." She sighed

"Don't worry. You will. I know it." Piper answered.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT! I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY CUZ OF EOGS! UGG I HATE THEM!

ANY HOO...BACK TO THE STORY...DONT OWN PJO...SADLY...DEPRESSIONLY

IMPORTANT::::: this is the scene where Ananbeth and Percy are getting married. itakes place around 2-3 week after last chapter. I know... yall are probably mad at me for skipping all of that, but i didnt want to right filler chapters and i have been busy AND I already have written the last chapter and its sequel.

* * *

><p>"Leo! Hurry up!" Percy called out. Percy and I were holding hands, try to be wedded; while fighting the earth-bound, and a zillion of Gaea's minion monsters.<p>

"We gather here today" He paused to stab a hell-hound. " to see the wedding of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Percy sliced off Dr. Thorn's head, covering me in dust. I dodged an earth-bound, who wasn't very smart, and he ended up running into Riptide.

"Alright, I am done! Percy just go ahead and kiss your freaking bride." Leo was irritated. He ducked underneath a Cyclopes' kick. Percy pulled me backward; just in time for me to dodge a hell-hound's ferocious bite. Another earth-bound was swinging his club at Percy's head. I parried his blow with my newly acquired sword. My strength was no match for the moron. Suddenly, the weight was gone. Percy was covered in yellow dust.

"Thanks." He responded by whirling me around, killing a monster. We turned and dashed toward the upper deck, to relieve Piper, Leo(who had joined them too), Jason and Andy. Andy saw us first.

"Well, it's about dang time." She commented. Percy shoved her out of the way of an emiposai. Leo caught Andy, and I swear I saw Andy blush.

"Hades." Someone cursed. Piper was being over-powered by Cyclopes. I rushed to her side and finished the monster up.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out to me. I whirled around. Percy was running toward me, uncapping Riptide. He leaped elegantly over numerous rope coils and such.

"No!" Someone shouted. I felt cold metal crash against my head. I tumbled backward overboard the Argo ll.

"Annabeth!" Percy was jumping overboard was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

()()()()()()(((((((()))))))()()()()()()((()()(((

Rachel Elizabeth Dare rolled over in her sleep. Sitting up, her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Earth shall return

The wise shall be the one

And the Hero shan't be lost forever

The one to kill will replace

She will become the Base

Tormented she shall be

Until He comes to ease." Rachel finished her prophesy.

"Why am I up?" She asked to no one. She shrugged and curled back up into her covers

* * *

><p>Kudos to aanyone who can figure out the prophecy! bet no one will get even close!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up startled. I had just seen Rachel give a prophecy about a prophecy.

"Thank gods, Annabeth." Percy said. He walked toward me. I felt my head.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You fell off the boat, and into the water. I jumped after you. That's all." He explain. Then his face turned into a grimace.

"What's that face about?"

"Annabeth…Gwen died. She was stabbed with one of Dr. Thorn's thorns. I am sorry." Percy said, dragging me into his arms. There the tears flowed out. And they didn't stop for a while. She was my sister. I loved her; even if she was Roman.

Eventually, the tears stopped. Only to leave behind trails of salt. I sat up.

"Sorry for ruining your shirt." I spoke to Percy. He shrugged.

"No big deal… watch." He told me as I watched as Percy's shirt became dry. He smiled at my stunness. I somehow have forgotten that he was the son of Poseidon. We walked back to the "mess hall" of the boat. Jason had Piper in his arms, watching her staring off in a trance. Leo held a bawling Andy. Percy glanced at me, seeming to want to go comfort his twin. I nodded. He walked over to Andy and whispered in her ear, and rubbed her back. I stood there processing the prophecy that Rachel had told me.

_Earth shall return_

_The wise shall be the one_

_And the Hero shan't be lost forever_

_The one to kill will replace_

_She will become the Base_

_Tormented she shall be_

_Until He comes to ease_.

The prophecy was difficult. Obliviously, Gaea was Earth, but who was The Wise. Athena was the goddess of wisdom, so one of her children; my siblings. But no since Gwen…I was the only child of Athena on this quest. That only meant…

"Guys," Five heads turned in my direction. "I have to kill Gaea."

* * *

><p>Won't say I don't own PJO.. dang just did...<p>

I want some of yalls opinions on the prophecy! what do yall think is going to happen?

( oh second thought could yall look at my Continuation Of Riordan's SON! there is only a couple reviews and I need to know what yall think!


	8. Chapter 8

Percy pushed me up against the wall. He held my knife at my throat. The little rat.

"Can I have my knife back please?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes. I pulled a puppy dog face on him. He sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled. I smiled at him, causing him to roll his eyes. He handed me my knife.

"Thank you." I told him. He turned to walk out, and I pounced on his back. I skimmed my fingers along his Achilles. Percy immediately stiffened.

"Dead." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh, really?" He backed up against the wall, and turned so he was facing me. My legs automatically wrapped tighter around his waist. Percy uncapped Riptide. He pressed the smooth part on my neck. He grinned cheekily at me.

"Ok, ok. You can put it up now." I said to Percy. He rolled his eyes. Two could play that game. I leaned upward to kiss his cheek (since i couldn't reach his lips.) I trailed my kisses down his neck. Percy rolled his head backwards, moaning.

"Annabeth…" My husband trailed off. I needed a distraction from the war. I had to kill Gaea and someone was going to go missing, then show back up. Hopefully.

"Come on." Percy said, pulling my hand.

"Where are we going?" I questioned. He stopped in front of his room. He opened the door and pulled me into the room. It looked just like his cabin at CHB. He guided us to the bed. I brought my lips up to his again.

"I love you." Percy said, suddenly pulling away.

"I love you, too. My Seaweed Brain." I whispered into his ear. He hugged me and stood up. He walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Percy closed the door and dead-bolted it.

"Giving us privacy." He answered. I scoffed.

"Like the will help."

"Hey, it worth a try." He sat beside me and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain. But you are my Seaweed Brain." I leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>AN: THIS CHAPTER WAS IMPORTANT!Cuz...Annabeth and Percy...errrr...Get it on? I dont know i am only 14! I tried and miserably failed at that...Dont own PJO.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling horrible. Yesterday, I was fine. I shot up and out of Percy's sleeping arms. I raced to the toilet, bile raising closer to my mouth. I knew that I shouldn't have had those oysters last night. But don't they go out the other end? I didn't have time to answer my own question as last night's dinner shot out of my mouth; thankful I had my hair up in a messy bun. I walked over to the sink, desperate to get the vile taste out of my mouth. I unzipped my bathroom bag. Lying on top was a pack of tampons. I foggily remembered why those dreaded thing were there. Oh, Hades. No, no, no, no, NO! This _could not_ be happening. I dug to the bottom and pulled out an _emergency_ pregnancy test. I followed the directions on the back. It said wait ten minutes, and I was _not_ going to be sitting on the counter waiting the painstakingly long ten minutes. I made up my mind to take a nice long hot shower. I stripped down and submerged myself in the hot water droplets. I heard the door creak open, and peaked out. Standing there, looking extremely exhausted was my husband.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. I nodded glumly. He turned to the mirror, scratching his head. He looked around sleepily. In the reflection, I saw his eyes widen. Uh-oh. Percy reached out and grabbed the test. He pulled it up to his level.

"Annabeth, why does this read positive? Wait, is this…" He trailed off, finding my eyes in the reflection. I nodded. Percy's mouth popped open. He stood here in silence for awhile, gapping like a fish.

"No way. Annabeth? You're _pregnant?_" I reluctantly nodded again. Percy's eyes lit up then, and he spun around and hugged my soapy body. When he pulled back, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes! WHOOOOOO! I hope it's a boy..no..maybe a girl…oh! Twins!..." I stepped back into the shower, listened to Percy rambling about how great this was. But I couldn't help but agree with Seaweed Brain. This was great. All because we had our little family now.

* * *

><p>An: I know, i know. this is a short filler chapter. and i am bout to fall asleep. Its 1:40 am when i am righting this.<p>

dont own pjo

review plz


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! I'm giving up on this story Cuz Son of Neptune is coming out in like…..six day. Holy crap that was sooner than I thought. Well. I'm going to let Rick Riordan finish it. But I think that the seven will go to Iceland because Jules Verne's (I think that's the guy) Journey to the Center of the Earth. That explains the ice in the background. The tunnel "threw the center of the earth" leading to somewhere in Greece….if I read that book right. It was like, a year ago. So I might be wrong, sorry. But that's what I would've put as the rest. So I'm putting this up on both of my stories, Continuation of Riordan's SON and Son of Neptune. I have the last chapter written for SON but there has to be a couple of chapters in between. So if you want the last chapter I will pm it to you.

Best wishes and I really hope there is a lot of Percabeth in Son of Neptune (and the sooner you get the book, the better! Haha. Really can't wait for this book!)

-Barefoot Beach Bum


End file.
